<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"let's do it" by GCV</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749866">"let's do it"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GCV/pseuds/GCV'>GCV</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), NCT Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, Huang Ren Jun is Whipped, Huang Ren Jun is a Confident Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Misunderstandings, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Na Jaemin is a Panicked Gay, Rings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GCV/pseuds/GCV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>how else was jaemin suppose to react when his boyfriend sends him a picture of a ring? oh, and not just any ring - a <em>wedding</em> ring</p><p>  <i>inspired by renjun proposing to the dreamies through text</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"let's do it"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>Ding!</i> New texts from <b>renjunnie💘</b></p><p><b>renjunnie💘:</b> let’s do it<br/>
https://www.cartier.com/en-us/collections/engagement/wedding-bands/wedding-bands-for-men/b4083400-love-wedding-band,-diamond-paved.html</p><p><b>renjunnie💘:</b> what do you think about this one?</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin’s eyes bulged out from its sockets.</p><p>He jumped straight up from his bed and threw his covers aside. Staring wide-eyed at the image over and over again, he slapped himself on the cheeks, wondering if the 6 cups of coffee a day was finally getting to his brain.</p><p>No matter how much he looked, his screen only displayed one thing:</p><p><i>A diamond-studded Cartier ring, an engagement ring</i>. </p><p>No, not even that - a <i>wedding band</i>. </p><p>To say he was freaking out is an understatement as a million thoughts raced through his head. </p><p>
  <i>Is he proposing to me? Are we getting married? Wait, we aren’t even engaged yet. Can we jump straight to marriage? Does he want to live with me forever? Are we going to have kids? What about-</i>
</p><p>Tens of minutes passed by like seconds as his thoughts fluttered. Thankfully, right before his head was about to explode, Renjun burst through the door and plopped himself right onto the younger’s bed.</p><p>“Why didn’t you respond to my texts?” pouted Renjun.</p><p>Jaemin gawked back idly, still not a single blink managing to escape from those shell-shocked eyes of his.</p><p>“Nana…? You okay there?”</p><p>“YES! LET’S DO IT,” Jaemin blurted out, “LET’S GET MARRIED!”</p><p>“Huh?” the smaller questioned with a tiny giggle.</p><p>
  <i>Wait a minute, why did he sound so confused?</i>
</p><p>“You just proposed to me?” responded Jaemin, puzzlement adorned all over his face. He was a hundred percent sure he didn’t see wrong. </p><p>Silence filled the room for a split second before Renjun erupted into a fit of laughter. </p><p>“No Nana, it’s meant to be a <i>promise</i> ring. We’ve been dating for 4 years and I thought it was a cute idea.”</p><p>
  <i>Oh… that makes so much more sense.</i>
</p><p>A blush slowly crept its way up Jaemin’s face as he flushed with embarrassment. Before he knew it, his entire body resembled his greatest enemy; he was as red as a ripe strawberry. Jaemin collapsed his body onto his boyfriend’s and buried his face into the other’s neck, refusing to look at the latter. </p><p>“How was I supposed to know? The ring you sent me is a whole WEDDING RING,” he whined.</p><p>“Does it matter? The ring looks really pretty,” Renjun responded with a shrug.</p><p>“You nearly sent me into cardiac arrest! I’m too young and sexy to die! Plus I thought you wanted to marry me!”</p><p>“I do. Do you want us to get married now?” teased the other. </p><p>“N- WAIT NO I MEAN YE- WAIT IS IT TOO EARLY?” the younger spluttered.</p><p>“I’m just joking,” laughed Renjun. “What do you think about the rings? Should we get them?”</p><p>“Yes! Of course! But let’s choose one less expensive and save this one for when we actually get married. And you better make up for nearly giving me a heart attack with lots of kisses and cuddles!”</p><p>(And if future Jaemin fainted after Renjun proposed in the same exact manner, that’s for the two of them to find out.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/renjunsimp">twitter</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/GCV">curious cat</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>